


A Clara Theory

by lourom310



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourom310/pseuds/lourom310
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my theory of how Clara ended up in The Doctor's life. I plan to tell it from multiple POVs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even though (up to date) I have not watched a single episode with clara in it (get new episodes faster Netflix) I still have a theory.

I came from out of the void, through the darkness, with a message, to save The Doctor, the man I know can save all the misfortune. I traveled far knowing that I was the only one suited for the task. The void was dark hellish abyss that could make even the most sane man find insanity. I only made it out alive because I have an unknown gift of life that even after I die I will live again.  
I remember as a little girl reading a comic book about a mysterious man who called himself The Doctor and flew around the universe defeating the bad guys and saving the good. Him with his superpowers could make all the war disappear and fix the broken, even though I did not think him real then but I so learned he was. He had companions that would help him to solve the universe's problems. Even as a care-free little girl I knew that I wanted to his companion and help him. Of course this was before I learned he was real or thought he was fake. I remember getting the first comic I read about him, I remember finding it outside my bedroom door, a curious sight for a little girl who could barely read. Soon I owned all of the copies I could get my little hands on. I remember learning that the first one I received was not the first one in the series. It was about the Doctor's beautiful daughter named Jenny because she was a generated anomaly. I dreamed about meeting her for so many years, thinking she was real. As I got older I stopped believing that my Doctor was ever coming, even though I knew that I would risk anything to save him, even die so his story could continue. I felt my love for him dwindle and then a month after that sad thing happened my hope arrived in the form of a young blonde girl, claiming to be called Jenny.


	2. Jenny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is going to be very confusing and I OWN NOTHING. Oh also Jenny POV.

I explored the universe for a couple years, but I wanted to see my father again. I traveled from world to world, asking each person I saw if they had seen a man that had a big blue box, and looked out of place, different. Eventually I saw his end, I saw him die, and I saw the darkness. I saw each of his many forms die and all of his companions hunted down, and I knew it was only a matter of time before before they found me. Some how, I was going to have to get out of here.  
I knew the only way to escape this universe was to go to another one, and on my quest to find my father I heard of a man who was with his wife in a far away place, living out life together. The said that his name was The Doctor. My sources also said that I would have to travel through hell to reach them. I didn’t take them literally, I thought that was impossible. So I went on my way with only a small vortex manipulator and my new sonic screw driver (just like his). I thought that was all I would need, boy I was wrong.  I double checked the address that a woman handed me telling me my journey was almost over and all I had to do was find my way to this Rose’s house. Rose lived in the perfect universe with her Doctor. I quickly learned that she was famous in this reality for discovering other realities, also she came up with a brilliant theory that stated that when ever one says the wrong word at the wrong time all the walls between all of the realities would topple, leaving only a charred rubble left of our now much larger universe. She says that every decision that we make creates a new reality, where a new version of you will live out your life differently. The post-Torchwood was really quite brilliant.  


As I approached her house-or rather mansion I learned that she was also quite wealthy in this reality. I immediately rung the bell and of all people to answer my call it was my father, The Doctor.  


 “What are you doing here?” he asked me.   


“I was looking for you, is it ok if I come inside?” I asked looking longingly into his eyes.  


 “Rose is going to freak if she sees you,” The Doctor stated.  


 “Why would I freak out?” said a young blonde girl around the age of 20, peering around the doorframe.   


“Rose, look, I don’t know how she got here but all I know is that the last time I checked she was dead,” The Doctor said defending himself.  
 

“Is she your wife? Your lover? Am I just part of a series?” Rose asked sadly.   


“No she’s my daughter,” The Doctor confided.   


“Your what?” Rose said in total shock.   


 “She is a part human clone of myself,” he spat.   


"Can I come in and can you please stop talking about me in third person?” I asked.  


“Yeah, sure,” said Rose quietly closing the door behind her.


	3. The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is The Doctor's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING (I wanted to put that in caps to be sure that you got the message).

As I walked to the door, I felt as if something were wrong. I really didn’t know who could be ringing at this hour, I was immediately suspicious of everything and anything.

I opened the door, and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was my (thought to be) dead daughter Jenny.   
“What are you doing here?” I asked, incredulously.  
“Is it ok if I come inside?” She answered. I thought that it was a mixed blessing that she returned, I mean one less death is amazing but Rose... No, I thought, disregarding that issue, how did she get here? And why is she answering my questions with questions? It must have been important to go through the void for.

“Rose is going to freak if she sees you,” I started carefully. My Rose arrived looking puzzled and a little hurt, who could blame her Jenny was beautiful.

“Why would I freak out?” She asked, and I quickly answered because it looked like her thoughts were approaching train wreck mode.

“Rose, now look, I don’t know how she got here , but I know that the last time I checked she was dead,” I said, trying to defend myself (and Jenny). I was dying on the inside, just yearning to tell her that this is not what it looks like, but the usual easy words didn’t come to me.

“Is she your wife? Your lover? Am I just part of a series?” Rose asked, getting misty in the eyes and throwing emotional daggers through my heart.

“She’s my daughter,” I said waiting to be pushed away or yelled at in shock.

“Your what?!” Rose said in total consternation.

“She is a partly human clone of myself,” I explained hopefully thinking that she knew that I didn’t want to have a clone made of me.

“Can I come in and can you please stop talking about me in third person?” Jenny questioned.

“Yeah, sure,” Rose said looking far away, closing the door behind her.

Sitting around the small table in the living room Jenny explained the terrible truth of how all people associated with The Doctor and The Doctor himself were being hunted down, about how she need a TARDIS and how right now what they needed most was a plan. I questioned how she knew that these deaths were all connected, she gave me tangible proof, a little notebook that I recognized instantly, I was angry, very very angry. So I promised that for her, my daughter, I would grow a TARDIS.


	4. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose learns of the notebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing and sorry it's really sad.

Roses' POV

I knew The Doctor was angry and sad the moment that he laid eyes onto that notebook, but I didn’t know why. I asked him time and time again, but he refused to tell me. I was growing more and more impatient and angry with each passing day. The Doctor now worked day and night on a new TARDIS, in a room that was sealed off to the rest of the inhabitants from the house, except Jenny who could wander anywhere freely. I asked her how she came into existence, and got a very truthful answer. She was a child of the machine, using The Doctor’s DNA against his will. So it ended up that I couldn’t exactly blame him for having Jenny, it was unintentional. At the moment I believe they are having discussing some difficulty or another and this is my chance to take the notebook from his room. I don’t like doing this but I need to understand what he's hiding.

I opened the book. A small letter fell out, it was from The Doctor, he was writing to some woman called River Song. I then read her entries in the journal and learned that she was The Doctor’s wife. I felt like my heart had cracked in half. 

“You shouldn’t have opened that,” a voice said behind me.

“You lied!” I screamed tears running down my face.

“No I didn’t this is from my future after I changed my face again,” he said trying to comfort me.

“You said that you would never go after any other woman, that you would always be mine! You said that we would grow old together! How in the first place did you know of her existence?” I shouted.

“Rose she is from my future, I only know-” I didn’t let him finish, and I ran out of the room crying and screaming. 

“Rose! Come back, please,” The Doctor yelled running after me.

I turned for a second I saw Jenny saying something to her cruel father. I couldn’t hear what they were saying, all I could hear was the blood rushing through my ears. I ran and ran.

“Rose! Come back!” Jenny yelled after me, “Rose!”

I immediately stopped looking, her straight in the eyes, “Go away! Who would want to talk to a freak like you! I hate you I hate everything! I hate The Doctor! I hate him with all of my heart that lying-” I stammered.

“Rose, oh my poor Rose, he has been hard on you hasn’t he?” Jenny said enveloping me, “Rose he will love you to the end, he married River to save the universe, he loved her yes, but not as much as he loved you, you were the first and last thing he saw in the form he has now. Rose, he loves you so much that he would let you go, he would go through the void of hell not once, he would live there if it would make you happy. Rose, The Doctor loved you to the end, and throughout all time he has loved you, so much that even right before he died for the last time he had see you again. Rose, you do not know how much you pain you cause him everyday, how he just wants to make you happy,” The tears were streaming down my face and Jenny continued to rock me in her arms, letting me cry, and cry, and cry.

“Rose, I know this is hard, it never will be easy, when I last saw The Doctor it was the day he died. And Rose the person he want there to comfort him as he came to an end was you, but Rose he didn’t want you to feel the pain of losing him again so he was happy for you instead of losing you he knew that you would always have your Doctor there living with you. Rose you changed this Doctor in a way that you can’t imagine, you practically brought him back into being himself. He loves you Rose, he loves you so very much it cannot be said or explained. He will love you to the end and he will die for you. Rose he would rather be trapped in the void with no way out than see you sad. A little bit of The Doctor died when he said good bye to you that first time, a second bit died the last. Rose, he felt anger and sadness when you were there with the human version of himself. Even after he married River Song he still loved you, with both of his hearts so much it hurt. He did the hardest thing that he could do for you he let you go live your life with someone that would make you happier than he could.”

**Author's Note:**

> So the theory will make itself clear soon (I hope) and to all those people who get really tired of short chapters I'm sorry I can't write long. Anyways writing chapters will most likely be slow until I can watch all the episodes that Netflix will surly have in the future.


End file.
